Marriland Wiki:Userspace
Your is your expression of who you are and what you do on wiki. Mixed with your userpage are your and user subpages you have created; this is called your userspace! Editing your userpage :See also: Project:Beginner's Userpage • Project:Userboxes While everyone is allowed to have a userpage, you cannot continuously edit your page as it will be considered spam. If a user is performing said "fluff" editing, they will be warned by the wiki's administration, and if it continues, may be issued a short block. Users found editing other users' userpages without consent will be given a warning and/or be given a short block. However, this may slide for users fixing minor template/spelling fixes to a userpage. Users who are permanently blocked will have their user page removed. These regulations apply for users' subpages as well. Sandbox Users can use a sandbox article for basic purposes of testing code. Users can put whatever they feel like adding to their sandbox, so long as the wiki administration deems extensive editing worthy as "fluff" editing for no helpful purpose. Users can create their own personal sandbox by creating a page at . While users should typically only have one sandbox, users can have a maximum of 10 separate sandbox pages for proper testing purposes. Custom css/js Marriland Wiki offers users a chance to get creative and customize the theme the wiki uses for user viewing. However, users using custom css/js pages will have their custom codes work solely for them. These codes can be used for various purposes whether it be adding in or moving a menu or button around the page, or possible functional changes to such around the wiki. User images Marriland Wiki wants to provide users with the chance to upload images to the site. However, these images must only be used in the user namespace, which means they can only be used on your userpage or your talkpage. Images uploaded for solely personal reasons should be tagged with . The image cannot: * Be an image of yourself * Include vulgar language * Contain nudity Users are only allowed to upload one image. Any other images must be uploaded to Photobucket or Imgur. User talk pages User talk pages should follow similar rules to any regular talk page on the wiki. However, user talk pages are for full discussion. Please see these simple guidelines for user talk pages: * Don't spam talk pages with several messages regarding the same subject. * Please do not remove any content from a talk page. * Please put your message with a basic level two header. ( Title ) * No word bubbles. * Don't send messages in all caps as it can be seen as yelling at the user. * Don't post random, unnecessary images in a user talk page. * Discussions on a user talk page will take place on only one (the talk page in which the initial message was posted) talk page. * Any user can put their input in a talk page discussion. Users can add in their own respective guidelines by making their own talk page template and using it on their own userpage. U